¡Caliente!
by BelovedPrincessInsanity
Summary: ChiChi talkes Bulma into joining a dancing class with her, with urs truly as the teacher. temperatures flare up!
1. ¡Caliente!

¡Caliente!  
  
I always dreamt about getting married when I was little. I remember sitting at my desk, designing wedding dresses. One with frilly full skirts that looked like a huge wedding cake, one with bows, one with flowers. All the presents and flowers, and me looking just as beautiful as can be. I hadn't really gave the groom any real thought until I hit puberty. And trust me I tried many boyfriends, testing them to be potential grooms. None of them passed my test. It seemed like every guy I met was worthless, so I gave up on my dream about being married, and feel back on my dream to be a successful business woman. And for me, that was the smartest choice I had ever-made..untill I woke up one day and realized that everyone around me was getting hitched and I was still single and almost 26.  
  
"My Kami Bulma. You act like your 40 years old!" Chichi laughed, throwing back her dark hair over her shoulder. I inhaled and exhaled, letting my perfect posture leave my body along with the carbon dioxide.  
  
"And I will be 40 years old before I know it-" Chichi rolled her eyes "And I'll still be single!"  
  
"You never had a problem being single until now."  
  
"Well, I never thought about it until now."  
  
"Bulma, your still young, It's time for you to have fun!"  
  
"Seems like everyone is getting married but me."  
  
"I'm not married! Look at me! I'm perfectly happy!" My best friend said smiling and huffing out her chest with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You was married." Her chest deflated.   
  
"For 5 long years."  
  
"For 5 happy years. And you got a little boy out of it." She rolled her eyes again and leaned over the wire table and put her hands over mines, which was wrapped around my cup of cappuccino.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I was married to Goku for 5 years, and it was good while it lasted. But marriage ain't what its cracked up to be. Don't stress yourself over the subject of getting married. The right one will come to you." She looked in my eyes without blinking, as if to mentally send her message directly to my brain just in case I wasn't listening. I blinked and looked down in my cup and nodded slightly. She smiled and sat back in her chair, then crossed her legs. "Looks like rain," she said softly after a moment of silence. I looked up and watched the big whipped creamed like clouds slid across the sky. A warm humid breeze rolled past us, making chit's hair dance around her shoulders.   
  
"Come on we better beat the weather then, I don't want my hair to mess up," I said running a hand over my bun. I left a 5 dollar tip for the waiter under the salt shaker and picked up my cup.  
  
"You're just gonna walk out with the cup like that?" Chichi asked smiling as we walked downstairs to the main lobby of the cafe.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I paid 5 dollars for this. I'm not letting my good money go down the drain," I said slyly. The cashier, a young girl with short hair decorated with star hair clips looked at us with admiration as we walked out of the door.  
  
"Good-bye Ms. Briefs and Mrs. Son!" She said happily. Chichi looked over her shoulder at the girl and smirked.  
  
"Miss, honey. I'm not a Misses anymore." She called back. The girl nodded furiously as we closed the door, making the bell attached to it ring. "Gum?" Chichi offered, holding out a pack of Big Red. I took to pieces and unwrapped one of them while slipping the other into my purse. We walked down the BLVD. for a while, peeking in the shops and talking about whatever came into mind. I tried not to pay any attention to the music seemingly coming from nowhere, but I couldn't help but to step on beat. Suddenly, Chichi stopped walking. "This is what we need Bulma!" She said happily. She grabbed my arm and hopped up and down like a deranged school girl. I turned to the building she was looking at, music rumbling in my ear drums.   
  
"¡Caliente! Free dancing Lessons, learn the dance of passion," we read together. My version was a bit more unenthusiastic and drawn out. I looked at Chichi with my eyebrow raised. "It sound's corny.. I don't want to-" Before I could even finish my answer, she had drug me inside the little building. The walls were painted a bright red-orange color, and there was cactuses here and here, a water fountain, two doors, some chairs, and opposite of that was a desk with a bead curtain behind that. But other then that, not a soul was in sight. Behind the door, the music was turned down and I could hear a gruff voice, people's footsteps going in union and soft chatter in the background.  
  
"Chichi, I cannot believe you dragged me in here!" I whispered harshly. she was still clinging on my arm, looking around excitedly.  
  
  
  
"May I help you ladies?" A soft voice asked. We both whipped around like deer's caught in headlights. A young woman, much younger then me and Chichi emerged from the beads. She smiled warmly at the two of us, dressed in black tubetop and red Capri's. Her hair was dark and curly, framing her head like a dark halo, a her already light brown skin had an exotic tan to it. She leaned on the desk and tilted her head to the side. I cleared my throat to speak up, but Chichi beat me to the punch.  
  
"We'd like to sign up for your dance program," She gushed. The girl nodded, then pulled out a clipboard. I saw her take a deep breath, ready to give all the details but I cut her off.  
  
"Please excuse my friend. We don't want to sign up," I said in my professional voice.  
  
"You don't?" The girl asked slightly disappointed, the clipboard hanging limp in her hand.  
  
"We don't?" Chichi echoed.  
  
"No. We don't."  
  
"Oh, that's to bad," The girl said putting the clipboard on the desk. "The classes are very fun. A great way to meet new people."  
  
"Oh Come on Bulma!" Chichi stomped her foot, but the sound was muffled out by the colorful carpet on the floor.  
  
"I just have a too busy schedule," I continued, ignoring chichi's temper tantrum. The girl nodded understandingly.  
  
  
  
"What days are they held?" ChiChi went on.  
  
"Well, I teach every other Friday."  
  
"Does somebody else teach in between those Fridays?"  
  
"Oh yes. He's a very excellent teacher," the girl said smiling. Then she leaned forward and whispered as if somebody else was in the room. "but he's very harsh and demanding. He usually teaches the immediate and professional classes, but sometimes we take turns teaching the beginners."  
  
"How long are the classes?" Chichi went on, ignoring the faces I was making.  
  
"For about an hour, sometimes we go over that time limit when we have fun." She said smiling again. Just as I expected, ChiChi looked at me pleadingly. A phone rang loudly in the room separated by the curtain of beads. The girl excused herself and went to go answer it.  
  
"Come on Bulma. This will be so much fun!"  
  
"Have you forgotten that I have a corporation to run?"  
  
"That's all you do is work! Your starting to turn into a worry wart. Your going to have to pump your head full of Botox to get rid of those head wrinkles!"  
  
"I have head wrinkles?"  
  
"No. But with all this stress, you will. It'll be perfect to get your mind off of the 'M' word." Chichi wiggled her eyebrows at me. Just as the girl came back, the door right behind us opened up. The girl watched the man emerge from the door. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white undershirt that slightly clung to him with sweat. We never got a chance to see his face, because he backed out of the room with his back to us, still talking to his class who hung on his every word. Then he turned the other way and went through the door.  
  
"Mika, it's too damn hot in there," he called through the door.   
  
  
  
"The repair man was supposed to come today," she replied. He came back out of the door with a damp towel pressed against his face, then went back into the room.   
  
Suddenly, he opened the door again, "Call him AGAIN and tell him to get down here now!"  
  
"I'm hot too! You don't have to yell, jerk!" She screamed. He slammed the door and the music started back up. I guess she saw he look on me and Chichi's face, because her voice returned to its soft tone and she said "I'm teaching the next class. So, are you ladies going to join today?" My friend looked at me with her puppy dog face that she had perfected on her father. I sighed out loud, then reached in my purse and pulled out my cellphone.  
  
"Hello. Daddy? Are you busy next week? Okay..good. Can you take over shop for a while? I have something to do this Friday coming up." 


	2. ¡Caliente!

"Oh honey your home early," My mother said as I walked through the door. I sighed, anticipating to get out of my business suit.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy came in and took over for me today," I replied, reaching down and pulling off my shoes. Mom nodded.  
  
"Yes, he told me you had something to do this week," She said getting up and heading for the kitchen. I stood their dumbfounded for a second, until I remember what I had promised. "But you came in in the right time, I just put on some tea."   
  
"I'm sorry Mom, but I got a date with Chichi," I sighed out pulling my shoes back on. I was already halfway out of the door when my Mom spoke back up.  
  
"Shopping spree? Tutoring Gohan with his math again?"  
  
"Chi talked me into dancing lessons."  
  
"Oh, sounds fun," My mother said quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know I try to get your father to dance all time," she said in her usual chipper voice, "maybe I should come along?" I was quiet for a moment. I really didn't want to go, and with ChiChi and Mom talking my ears of, I was sure to have a headache by the end of the day. "Because its been so long since I danced..." But I knew with my father at work and with me gone, my mother was going to be lonely for sure. I looked over my shoulder at her, almost wincing at the puppy dog face she was giving me.  
  
"Grab your purse ma," I said smiling a little. She smiled and grabbed her tiny little pink purse and trotted out the door with me.  
  
When we got to the small building, music was already blasting from the door. Nobody was at the front desk however, so I tried to peak in the back room to see if I could see any one but I couldn't. I glanced at my Mom, and it seemed that perpetual smile on her face was bigger and brighter. "Oh Bulma this is so exciting!" She said shuffling from foot to foot. I looked at her and wished I could be that excited, instead of having nervousness grinding in the bottom of my belly. unconsciously, I through my head back, smoothed down my business clothes and took a deep breath, a ritual I usually do to prepare for a big corporate meeting. I opened the door and was slightly amazed at how big the dance studio was. The walls in there was painted a dark rich red, making me feel like I was in the Sun or something. There was a platform, which a drum set and a keyboard was sitting, behind that was a large window that would have been overlooking the citywide walk but instead it was covered with a curtain. The floors was hardwood and polished, a few scoff marks here and there. Then on the wall was ceiling to floor mirrors, opposite of that, a balancing rail and a few chairs. Despite the large fan in the corner, hooked up by the keyboard, I could feel my dark blue silk business suit start to cling to me with sweat. The girl me and ChiChi had meet last week, walked in front of her classroom. She was a lot shorter then I had originally thought. Today her hair was pulled up, she wore shorts that was so short it looked like it was meant for a bathing suit, a tank top and a sheer sort of sash tied around her hips. She hadn't even broke a sweat, but the rest of her class had growing moisture on their foreheads and making their shirts stick to their bodies.  
  
"ONE and TWO and THREE and FOUR!" Mika's voice rang out through the room, loud and clear. She snapped her fingers as she counted. "ONE and TWO and THREE and FOUR, that's the beat."  
  
"Bulma!!" ChiChi yelled. She was sitting by another small rotating fan in the corner. She hopped up off the floor and ran towards us. "Nice to see you Ms. Briefs. Come to Cha Cha with me?" She said shaking her hips and laughing. The music cut off and Mika turned towards us. "I didn't think you was gonna make it!"  
  
"I forgot," I said through my teeth, looking around the classroom as everyone had their eyes glued on us.   
  
"A little overdressed ain't we?" ChiChi said smirking. I eyed her shorts and tank top with envy.  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up," I growled back.  
  
"Ladies! So glad you could come!" Mika said to us with her arms opened wide. I smiled and nodded a little as she walked over to us. " Hello Bulma. Bring a friend did we?"  
  
"This is my Mom, Mrs. Briefs. I hope it's not a problem."  
  
"No no no, of course not. The more the merrier," She said as she took me and Mom's hands, then walked up to the center of the room, ChiChi followed behind us. There was about 10 people split in two rows, just about a equal amount of men and women. "Everyone, this is Bulma and her mother Mrs. Briefs," Mika said smiling. There was a few Hi's and hellos. Some was in-between pants, others was drawn out, just a few was bright and clear like Mika's voice. "They're joining out class today, I hope all of you make them feel welcomed." She stopped and turned towards us. "If you want to get up and join the class, that's wonderful. But if you just want to sit in the back for today and observe, that's good too. It's your choice."  
  
"I think we'll just sit this one ou-"  
  
"I'd LOVE to dance!" My mother chimed in. My mouth opened and closed a little, but then I took a deep breath and smiled professionally.  
  
"I think I'll just sit this one out then," i corrected myself. My mother practically shoved her purse in my chest and trotted her way in the front row. The girl nodded at me, and went to the head of the class, ChiChi followed me back to the chairs.  
  
"We was just going over some of the basic moves," Mika explained to my Mom. She nodded, eager to learn and Mika walked over to a large stereo system hooked up also by the keyboard, and turned the music back on. For her to be in heels, she moved extremely well. She counted out her moves, the done it a second time. Afterwards she turned to the class and watched them mimic her moves. Some done better then others, especially my mother. You'd think the way that she shuffled around the house in her shoes, she couldn't walk in heels. But she stepped and moved in a way I never seen before.  
  
"Your Mama can move," ChiChi said slightly amazed.  
  
"Yes, she can," I agreed. My friend sat back in her chair and peeled her tank top off her stomach just to let it slap back. "Where's the brat?"  
  
"With his Father."  
  
"Oh really now?"  
  
"Yeah, he took him to a baseball game," ChiChi said in a tone that was hard for me to catch the emotion in her voice. After a while, she got up and danced along. Everyone was up and shaking' their groove thang but me. I just sat there sweating bullets. I didn't even bother to take off my jacket. I could feel sweat trickle down my spine and start to frizz up my hair, ruining my favorite blouse. It lasted exactly an hour, but went over a little bit just like Mika said it would.  
  
"Good class everyone! Maravilloso! Great work," Mika said clapping her hands as her class filed out of the door. My mother, ChiChi and I was the last to leave.  
  
"That was so much fun!" ChiChi said sliding loose strands of hair out of her eyes. She bent down to get a drink of water. "Now maybe I can work off those extra pregnancy pounds! No more slim fast crap today, I'm havin' a real milkshake!"  
  
"Me too. I worked up quiet an appetite. You can really burn calories in there."  
  
"You mean sweat off calories," I said with to much negativity in my voice then I meant. Mika appeared through the curtain of beads, now wearing a pair of jeans, a cap and a tote-bag weighed down with heavy text books.  
  
thank u for the reviews!  
  
"Good job today!" She said in her quiet voice. "Mrs. Briefs you can really move, and ChiChi, you're gonna be great once you learn how to loosen those hips up," She said patting them on the back. "Ms. Bulma I hope your going to join us next class, you really missed out on a lot of fun," she told me holding the door open for us.  
  
"Rent is due already?" a voice rumbled in my ears like thunder. I screamed and stumbled back, almost crashing into the door but ChiChi caught me. I was halfway tempted to grab the maze out of my purse until I saw our dance teacher smack him on the shoulder.  
  
"Damnit Vejita, scare the shit out of my students why don't you?" She huffed. The man was leaning up against the door frame. He was just as short as Mika, but a tad bit taller. His hair shot up against the laws of gravity, and his eyes was hidden behind a pair of dark shades. The way he was dressed SCREAMED felony. Loose blue jeans and a huge black shirt with "F*CK MILK, GOT BEER?" written on it with bold white letters. On top of that was a dark blue hoody stained slightly with water. From the puddles on the ground, I figured it rained while I was in the building.  
  
"Students?" He echoed. "She's a student?" He asked, pointing one lazy finger towards me.  
  
"Yes," I said jutting out my chin and huffing up my chest. "Yes, in fact I am."  
  
"I thought you was the landlady or something," He said chuckling, eyeing my outfit. "A little overdressed for dance practice aren't we ma'am?" he said mocking my professionalism. My chin dropped and I narrowed my eyes at him. The nerve of this midget! Even my mother and Chichi chuckled a little bit at his little joke.  
  
"Look, don't be such a jerk Vejita. What are you doin' here?" He turned and frowned at her.  
  
"You need to learn to mind your business, little girl," he said in flat tone. As he turned to go through the door, Mika shoved him a little. He lowered his sunglasses a little and looked me in the eye.  
  
"See you Friday, Ms. Landlady. And wear something pretty." 


	3. ¡Caliente!

*complete shock and amazement*. I wasn't expecting so many people to catch on to my story so fast!! Thank you for all your reviews! And don't worry about Vejita's odd behavior, there is a reason for everything. Trust me ^.~  
  
"That was really fun," Chichi repeated for the 100th time to herself. I tried to tune her out and concentrate on the road. I had dropped my Mom off back at home, then me and Chichi changed our clothes before picking up Gohan. "I can't wait for next class."  
  
  
  
"I sure as hell can," I huffed out. I crossed my eyes and put as much bass in my voice as I possibly could. "Duh- little over dressed ain't we? Duh-wear somethin' prudy ma'am." Chichi laughed at my impression of the man we had meet earlier.  
  
  
  
"Aw, Bulma don't be that way."  
  
  
  
"Did you see the way he was dressed? Can we say 'tasteless'?"  
  
  
  
"I wonder why he wasn't in class."  
  
"Psh," I hissed as I rolled up to the City Stadium. "Probably out mugging an old lady. Knocking over a gas station," I mumbled. My friend laughed and shook her hair, letting the wind flow through it. I peeked at her, and wondered when was the last time I let my hair down. "The game must be over with," I stated as I noticed the tons of cars and people trying to get out on the road.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Chichi agreed. She put her elbow on the door and let her head fall in her open palm.  
  
  
  
"Why so quiet?" I asked. Amazingly, I found a parking spot.  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen Goku since the divorce," She said softly, running a hand over the green summer dress she had on. "This is going to be a little awkward." My heart went out to my friend. I touched her hand and gave her my most confident smile.   
  
  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look beautiful."  
  
  
  
"Oh you don't have to tell me." Chichi joked getting out of the car. I done the same and we walked up to the stadium together. We circled around the huge place for about 30 minutes, taking directions from ushers, teenaged boys with hamburger smelling shirts and pimply skin and security guards who's stomachs fell over their belt buckles. "That him?" She asked, tapping my arm. She had that look on her face, that reminded me of teenage girls who saw their ex-boyfriends with new girls. Chichi clasped her hands together in front of her chest and glared unblinkingly in one direction. I looked that way and found the tall and handsome man I always knew as Goku.   
  
The two had meet through me. He was asking for a job and Chichi needed some new workers in her firm. The two had Gohan exactly one year before they was married. Why they divorced was still a mystery to me.  
  
Both wore a baseball jersey with Shenron written in gold letters, a Shenron cap and a pair of jeans. Goku and Gohan was sitting on some benches, deep in conversation. They laughed and patted each other in that father-son sort of way. He still looked so young. I smiled at my old friend and took a drink from the bottled water I was holding.  
  
"Well, come on, better now then never," I said grabbing Chichi hand and started walking towards them. I stopped when i felt her stiff as a tree, resisting my pull.  
  
"No, you go over there, I'll just sit here," she insisted. I released her hand and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Chichi. I can't believe your acting this way."  
  
"Acting what way?"  
  
"This is Goku. Wha' are ya? Scared?"  
  
"No-" she started defensively, sounding like a little girl. She tried to start back up, but I had already grabbed her hand and was dragging her through the crowd. There was no doubt in my mind that Chichi was physically stronger then me, but there was little she could do because Gohan already spotted us. She smiled at her little boy and started to walk and go along with me. Gohan hopped up and hugged her legs, then mine. Unlike most 6 year olds, he was extremely well behaved. But when he got around Goku, the child came out of him that his mother tried her best to tame. He pulled on the bottom of her skirt, hopping up and down.  
  
"Mommy Mommy. It was so cool." All his words ran into one another, making it hard for either one of us to understand. "He hit the ball and it went SWUSH and me and Dad-"  
  
"Dad and I," Chichi corrected.  
  
"Dad and I was like WHOA! And everyone was like WHOA! Then we was like WOO!" Gohan put his arms up for emphasize. "And I got card" He held up a baseball card. I took the card, letting my eyes grow wide with amazement.  
  
"Wow!" I said sounding astonished. Chichi took the card and followed my actions.   
  
"Oh look, isn't that Yamcha?!" Goku said, sounding like his son. Gohan just about fainted as he looked at the crowd of people around the baseball player. "Why don't you go get his signature?" Chichi nodded in agreement. Gohan didn't need to be told twice, he took his card back and raced over with the other children. There was a stretch of silence between us three. Chichi stood their looking at Goku, and Goku was too busy examining his shoes.  
  
"Long time no see," I spoke up. Goku smiled and nodded, getting up off the bench.   
  
"How's life?" He asked. I knew that he meant to ask me, but he ended up looking at Chichi.  
  
"Fine," Chichi answered quickly, followed by a dark blush creeping over her cheeks. "Oh you was talking to Bulma."  
  
"I was talking to anyone who felt like answering," He responded.  
  
Chichi only reply was a faint "Oh." I looked between the two, what a pitiful sight.   
  
"Me and Chi here joined a dance class. You want to join?" I asked putting my arm around Chichi shoulder. She elbowed me in the ribs, hissing something through her teeth. I shrugged innocently and put my hands up as if I had surrendered.  
  
"Dancing classes?" Goku said in surprise, smiling. "I didn't know you was a dancer."  
  
"There is a lot of things you don't know about me," Chichi said crossing her arms over her chest. "I used to take dancing classes when I was a child. I stopped taking them shortly before owning my own business."  
  
"I didn't know that," Me and Goku said at the same time. chit's face faltered a little. Before we had a chance to carry on with chit's interesting past, Gohan came up dragging a man behind him. I recognized him from the baseball card. The wild but shiny hair, the scars on his face. He smiled at Goku and they shook hands like old friends.  
  
"Goku man. You got a squirt of your own now. This is wild," The man said laughing. Goku scratched his head, in typical Goku fashion, blushing hysterically. "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"I'm the lucky lady," my friend said butting in. The man turned around and seemed a little surprised. "Chichi," she introduced herself and shook his hand firmly. "This is Bulma," she said throwing a nod towards me. He smiled and shook my hand. It was like someone was showing a slide show of my childhood dream before my eyes. All I could see was frills and bows and flowers, bells ringed in my ear and butterflies battled against the walls of my stomach hard.   
  
"Yamcha."  
  
His voice made my heart flutter, and I had to resist the urge to cling to his hand like a groupie. I let go and drunk my water furiously, trying to drown the feeling inside while listening to Yamcha and Goku talk over things. I only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, because the noise was so loud and I was to busy memorizing how Yamcha's hair swayed under his baseball cap, and how he licked his lips before starting a new sentence. We only stayed a second, then left with Goku and Gohan. Yamcha shook my hand a final time. I was afraid if I burped or sneezed, then butterflies would fly from my mouth.  
  
I was silent the rest of the trip to Chichi house. Gohan ended up falling asleep along the way. Chichi thanked me and carried him inside, despite Goku's many offers to carry the boy himself. Afterwards, Goku got into the front seat and I drove him to his apartment downtown. Usually, Goku loved the country and would do anything to stay there, but with money tight, he had no choice but to live in the city. The neighborhood Goku lived in was practically rotting: dead trees; no or brown grass; houses with windows busted out and litter practically molded into the ground. And being placed near a plastic plant didn't help matters at all. A foul smell was usually present on the block, and if there was a sudden wind, you really got a good whiff of the pollution circulating in the air.  
  
"Turn here, right?" I asked as we came up to a stop light. I looked at him, and suddenly he snapped out of a daze. He looked around, then squinted his eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he laughed, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun which was starting to set. I pulled in front of his little house and turned off the car. A few teenage boys turned my way and glared at my car. I tapped the steering wheel nervously and put a strained smile onto my face.  
  
"Whelp," I muttered, about to start the car back up again.  
  
"Want to come in for some coffee?" Goku asked in that sweet humble manner of his. My eyes looked at him in disbelief. He actually expected me to leave my car unsupervised with little hoodlums running around the place? "Oh come on," he said, catching the expression on my face. I slowly got out of my car, making sure to lock the doors and put the car alarm on. I didn't mean to seem rude, but I couldn't help but to constantly look over my shoulder as Goku slightly struggled with his door key. He pushed the door with his shoulder and stumbled in his living room. "Come on in!" He called happily over his shoulder while flicking the light switch. When the light didn't come on, he walked over to lamp sitting on a table. The house didn't look so bad. The floor was swept clean, and there was a sofa and a chair with matching curtains. Hanging on the walls was plenty of pictures of Gohan and Goku's friends. I followed him into his kitchen and sat down at his little wooden table. I looked down on the surface and ran my hand over the smooth wood, it was the same table from their old house when they lived together. Back then, it had 4 chairs, but now it only had one.   
  
I thought about asking where the bathroom was, because it had been so long before I had been inside his home, but I felt a little embarrassed. "Gotta go to the ladies room," I said smiling at him and standing up. Goku nodded, plugging up his coffee machine and getting out cups. I walked in the narrow hallway, opening up random doors. Somehow, I had found his bed room door. I closed it, but quickly opened the door again. Checking behind my shoulders first, I stepped into his room and clicked on the light. It seemed decent enough and was a remembrance of his bedroom with Chichi. The floors was polished, the satin pillow cases she let him have along with the bed and clothes chest. The room was clean, shockingly, and spaced out. The bed, chest, and night stand was the only real furniture. I walked over to his closet and slide open the door. Some clothes were on hangers, most just fell at the bottom on top of boxes. I closed his closet and sat down on his bed. I bounced up and down a little on the soft mattress and picked up a picture sitting on the night stand. Him and Chichi stood closely together, Gohan was on his father's back. It was on their wedding day. I could see a blurred image of myself in the background wearing that blue bride's maid dress. I think Chichi purposely put us in those ugly dresses to make herself look more beautiful, which she didn't have to do. I thought she looked absolutely gorgeous in her creme silk gown with ghostly traces of satin flowers all over the material, even without us standing there in those gowns that made my ass look like a birthday cake. And that was the last time I saw Goku in a nice suit. No, I take that back. The last time was in divorce court. I put the picture back into its rightful place and sat on the bed with my hands folded in my lap, like a good girl. But something caught my eye, an opened envelope peaking at me from one of the night-stand's opened drawers. It wasn't the envelope but the pink stationary that was used. I thought about it momentarily, asking my consciences if it was right. I finally came to the conclusion that I was doing this for the good of Chichi, not me. I snatched up the letter and carefully unfolded it. Chichi hated pink, I know it wasn't from her.   
  
'Dear Goku:  
  
I'm sure you haven't been thinking of me with all the turmoil in your life right now, but I've been thinking of you. Ever since that day we talked in that cafe, and you had that darling little baby with you. I remember how you told me you was having problems in your marriage and needed some air. Well, that first place we went to was great, but I know a place much more quieter and out in the open like you prefer..'   
  
I heard him start to walk down the hall and I quickly put the letter back, and darted out of his room and rushed towards another door which I was assuming was the bathroom. I grabbed the door knob, but the door didn't open and I ended up smashing my forehead and nose, as well as breaking the skin on my bottom lip with my teeth. I twisted the door knob the other way and luckily it opened just before he turned the corner.  
  
"Bulma?" He called out loud.  
  
"Yeah?" I shouted back, putting toilet paper to my busted throbbing lip.  
  
"Um, the coffee's ready."  
  
"All right! Fantastic!" I said through a mouthful of Charmin. I opened his medicine cabinet and searched for some Vaseline or something to put on my face. Lady Luck just wasn't on my side, the tiny paper thin shelves wasn't all that secure and I ended up knocking half of his things right into the sink and broke a cologne bottle with a drop of cologne left in it. I recognized the smell instantly, it was the cologne he wore on his wedding day. Probably saving it for a special occasion.  
  
"Bulma. Are you okay?" He asked, I knew he was standing right in front of the door.  
  
"Just fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"I know women have 'special times' every once in a while, if you need me to go and get some of those...um..napkins," he said 'napkins' like it was a question, 'I'd be more than happy too-" Before he could finish his sentence, I was already out of the door with red lipstick on to camouflage the swelling.  
  
"Oh Goku, you're so silly," I said laughing and slapping his arm. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my steaming cup, and kept walking until I reached his front door. "Well, it's been wonder Goku, see you later, call me sometime we could do lunch. I have to get back home, get my beauty rest, long day ahead of me tomorrow! Chaio darling!" I called over my shoulder and closed his door. I could hear a faint 'bye' through the thick wood and sighed. I felt a little bad for doing what I did, and leaving Goku by himself, but I had to get out of there!  
  
I took a sip of the coffee he made for me, and felt a little relieved that he wasn't around, because I quickly spit it out. I stuck my tongue out in disgust, and poured the rest of the coffee out on the side of his house. I never had a thing for cheap coffee. Only beans freshly grounded that day, imported from Columbia. I put the mug in my purse and walked towards my car. I turned the alarm off and slipped in my seat.   
  
I didn't realize someone had stolen my radio until I was halfway home. 


End file.
